


It's Not That Bad...Right?

by childofgreeceandrome



Series: Mpreg Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couvade syndrome, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt, mpreg!Kise, sympathetic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt #1:</p><p>How about one where Kise is pregnant, but Aomine is experiencing Couvade symptoms, aka sympathetic pregnancy syptoms, so he's experiencing nausea and crazy cravings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Bad...Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grahamcrakr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/gifts).



> This prompt was submitted by @grahamcrackr. You should check out their fics! They're super good :D

This probably was karma on its purest form.

 

Daiki could not explain what was going on in any other way. Even worse, he could perfectly pinpoint the moment and actions that had probably guaranteed him this punishment, because this couldn’t be called anything else.

 

It had happened a few months ago, as his once pregnant friend wasn’t pregnant anymore and now had a little girl in his life. Sakurai and Imayoshi had been the first on their group to tie the knot and hadn’t wasted anytime on expanding their family.

 

He had confronted the difficulties of pregnancy one day when the old Too basketball team had met for lunch, and the doe eyed man had spent all their reunion shaking his head at the foods that Imayoshi brought to him and even leaving for the bathroom, more like running, as he wasn’t able to stomach the smells going around their table.

 

Daiki had stared after  Sakurai before he turned to Imayoshi. “It can’t be that bad.” He said.

 

“It _is_ that bad.” The bestacle man answered. “It’s like that everyday.”

 

“Everyday? I can’t believe that.” Aomine mumbled, shaking his head in denial. Ryou was his first up close experience with pregnancy and he didn’t think the nausea and craving were that bad. Actually, the blue haired man thought it was a matter of hormones and a little bit of dramatism.

 

Shoichi shrugged and stood up from his chair to go for his husband. “If you and Kise-kun decide to have children someday, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

 

And now, that he was throwing up his lunch at the police station he couldn’t help but think about that conversation.

 

His own husband, Ryouta, had told him he was pregnant almost two months ago which meant the blond was already sixteen weeks into his pregnancy and Aomine had spent three experiencing sympathetic pregnancy.

 

Yeap, karma was a bitch.

 

The first week, when the nausea appeared, he had blamed a stomach bug and hadn’t given much thought to the issue. Kise, however, had had a good laugh at him, as more than once Daiki had watched in confusion and a little bit of disgust the remnants of the blond’s food that usually ended up in the toilet.

 

During the second week the stomach bug hadn’t cured itself and he had had to miss two days of work because of it, as his boss had sent him home after he had almost thrown up in the middle of a department meeting. Daiki had taken advantage of his free time to look around the Internet about what he should expect from Kise during the next months.

 

Curiously, he found the reason behind his sickness in one of the pregnancy webpages. Aomine had been checking out an article about craving when he saw the link at the bottom of the page.

 

_Sympathetic pregnancy: the time when your husband ends up feeling first hand the bad side of bringing a child to the world._

 

He wasn’t as ignorant as to say that he hadn’t heard about that, but honestly, he could say it had been years since he gave a thought to the subject. Daiki clicked on the link and read it.

 

_“...Sympathetic pregnancy (Couvade syndrome) describes a situation in which an otherwise healthy man — whose partner is expecting a baby — experiences pregnancy-related symptoms. While some research suggests that Couvade syndrome might be common, it isn't a recognized mental illness or disease. Further studies are needed to determine whether Couvade syndrome is a physical condition with psychological causes._

_Symptoms reported to be associated with Couvade syndrome vary widely and typically occur only during the first and third trimesters of pregnancy._

  * **_Physical symptoms._** _These symptoms might include nausea, heartburn, abdominal pain, bloating, appetite changes, respiratory problems, toothaches, leg cramps, backaches, and urinary or genital irritations._
  * **_Psychological symptoms._** _These symptoms might include changes in sleeping patterns, anxiety, depression, reduced libido and restlessness._



_Whether Couvade syndrome is real or not, what's certain is that becoming a new dad can be exciting, emotional and stressful. If you're a man whose partner is pregnant, take steps to manage stress and prepare for fatherhood. Attend prenatal classes. Seek out advice and encouragement from friends and family. Talk to your partner. Understanding and planning for the challenges ahead can help ease your transition into fatherhood.”_

 

The more he thought about it, the more his face turned into a horrified expression. He hurried to look through other web pages only to find they said the same thing in general: the Couvade syndrome made the not pregnant husband experience the same symptoms as their partner, which went from mild nausea to insomnia and urinary problems and there was the possibility that they would last until the baby was born.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He mumbled as he looked around for his cellphone. He couldn’t actually be dealing with this ‘sympathetic pregnancy’, right? He had work to do and he had a _really_ pregnant partner he had to take care of. Daiki couldn’t spend the next five months sick.

 

Aomine finally found his phone and seconds later he had it against his ear, listening to the rings as he waited for the other man to pick up.

 _“Aomine?”_ He was received with a deep voice.

 

“Midorima.” Daiki said in greeting. “How are you?”

 

 _“Good, thank you, though I was about to check on some patients. Is something the matter?”_ Straight to the point, he couldn’t expect anything else from the green haired man.

 

“I think so. You know Ryouta is pregnant, right?”

 

 _“Yes, he made sure that everyone in his phone’s contact list was very aware of it._ ” Shintarou made a pause and his voice sounded a bit worried next. _“Is something wrong with him?”_

 

“No, I think something is wrong with _me_.”

 

_“Tell me.”_

 

“Since last week I’ve been sick, I thought it as a stomach bug so I didn’t think too much about it. But I even had to stay home because of it, so I decided to look around the Internet to read a bit about pregnancy and I found something…” He made a pause and sighed. “Do you know what Couvade syndrome is?”

 

 _“Of course I do.”_ Midorima huffed, as if he was offended that Daiki would dare to ask such a thing. _“You think you're experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy?”_

 

“Yes. I mean, I’ve been throwing up every day since two weeks ago and today the only thing I’ve been eating had been vanilla ice cream with pickles and sprinkles, the thought of eating anything else makes me lose my appetite.”

 

Just as he spoke he realized he was sounding just as Kise did when he talked about his morning sickness and cravings.

 

_“It seems you’re right, Aomine.”_

 

“What can I do, then? Is there any medicine or something that I can take?”

 

_“Sympathetic pregnancies are product of a mix between stress and empathy, it’s more of a psychological thing than a psychic one. Are you having troubles at work or at home?”_

 

“We’ve been working on a case, you probably had heard of it on the news, it’s a psycho that’s been kidnapping pregnant people. I...well, I am worried about Kise.” He tightened his jaw at the thought of the man they still hadn’t caught up, he had heard and had seen the photos of his victims, admittedly, he had gotten a bit paranoid with the subject; actually, he had asked Kise to check with him every two hours when he was away from home. Thankfully, Ryouta had had a lot of patience with him and hadn’t told him off yet.

 

 _“That must be the reason behind it. The symptoms will probably disappear the moment you catch the guy, however, until that moment you’ll have to deal with them.”_ Shintarou’s usually sharp voice had softened at the explication he had just provided him with.

 

Daiki sighed tiredly. “Fine, thanks, Midorima.”

 

_“It’s alright, but I have to get back to work. Send my regards to Kise.”_

 

“Do the same for Takao. Goodbye.” With that, Aomine lowered his phone and ended the call. Another sigh escaped his lips before he stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare himself another peanut butter sandwich.

 

* * *

 

“Daiki? What are you doing up?” Ryouta asked groggily as he walked towards the bathroom. His husband had left the door open and the light filtering through it had woken him up. When he saw the other man kneeling and throwing up, he hurried to him. “Dai?” He called worriedly, caressing the back of the blue haired man.

 

Unable to answer, he shook his head to Kise and after a few minutes, he got on his feet and walked towards the sink, washing throughout his mouth. “What happened to you?” The blond asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.

 

“It’s just that stomach bug, it hasn’t gone away.” Aomine hadn’t told him yet about the Couvade syndrome thing.

 

“It’s been three weeks since it started, I don’t think it’s a stomach bug, Daiki.” Ryouta said as he followed his husband back into the bedroom. “You should make an appointment with Midorimacchi.”

 

Aomine sat against the headboard of the bed and made Kise sat on his lap, his lean legs at each side of his own. He was wearing boxers and one of his olds t-shirts, his pregnant bump was easily seen from this position. “I already talked to him.” He glanced at the clock and noticed it was past four in the morning, they had to be up in just three hours but the blue haired man felt as if he hadn’t sleep for even thirty minutes.

 

Ryouta looked at him, surprised. “What did he tell you? Is something serious?” He asked, concerned.

 

He put one of his hands, that had been on Kise’s belly, on the back of his neck. The blond knew instantly that his husband didn’t feel comfortable with what he was going to say next. “It seems that I’m dealing with sympathetic pregnancy symptoms.”

 

Kise blinked at him for a few seconds. “You’re dealing with the Couvade syndrome?”

 

Honestly, he hadn’t expected his husband to know the technical name of his affliction.

 

“Yes.” He answered shortly.

 

“So that’s why you’ve been throwing up every day, only eating ice cream with pickles and getting up so much at night?” Daiki nodded in assent. “Dai…” Ryouta mumbled gently. He ran his hands through his short blue hair. “You should have said something, love.” They stayed like that for a few moments until the blond whispered at his ear that it would be for the best if they went back to sleep.

 

Even though Aomine only slept three hours, when he woke up he felt more rested than he had in the last twenty days.

 

* * *

 

Kise had been watching television and rubbing his belly when Daiki entered the living room of their penthouse, looking annoyed. He was wearing a suit and had his detective badge on his chest; the pregnant man dedicated a moment to stare at the magnificent body of his husband.

 

“Ryouta! You told Kagami?” The taller man asked and broke his admiration moment.

 

Immediately, the blond knew what he was talking about. “I didn’t tell Taiga, I told Kuroko.”

 

“It’s the same thing!” The blue haired man almost screeched. “He has access to my work e-mail from the fire station and he spent all day sending me links to pages about morning sickness and cravings!”

 

Ryouta tried, he really tried, but he wasn’t able to keep down the giggle that escaped him. He laughed hard until he noticed his husband was looking at him, his demeanor seeming very offended. “Daiki.” He said, still with a smile on his face as he stood up from the couch and walked towards him.

 

The blue haired man huffed and looked to the side, a little pout on his face. He didn’t say anything but he allowed the blond to take his hands and placed them on his curved hips.

 

“Dai~” He called, putting his hand on his husband’s cheek. “Babe, look at me.” Aomine took a few seconds, but finally, he allowed their eyes to meet. “I didn’t know Kagamicchi would annoy you so much with it.” The dark skinned man raised an eyebrow at him and Kise sighed. “Okay, I knew he would bother you with it, I just didn’t know you would take it like that.” He placed his head on his shoulder, his blond strands covering the beige suit. “I’m sorry.”

 

Daiki hummed and after a minute, he kissed his head. “Anyway, we caught the guy.”

 

“Really!?” Ryouta exclaimed, raising his head. The taller man nodded. “Congratulations!” He said before he pecked his lips. He caressed his dark skinned cheek, feeling a bit of stub there. “I’m glad, I know you really wanted him in jail.”

“More than that, I wanted to know you would be safe.” Daiki whispered, burying his head in Kise’s neck. His big hands placed themselves over his belly, caressing it lovingly.

 

The blond kissed him again and if they spent long hours in the bedroom, celebrating and worshipping each other’s bodies, no one would know.

 

* * *

 

Midorima was right, just a week after the psycho was caught, Daiki started to feel better and in days, the symptoms had disappeared all together.

 

The next time he saw Sakurai, though, he made sure to apologize and tell him about the new respect he had for him. From the sides, Imayoshi had looked at him with a smug expression and later, Daiki had to admit he had been right all along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first one-shot of this series! You are more than welcome to submit prompts here on the comments or on Tumblr (at @childofgreeceandrome).
> 
> The information about the Couvade Syndrome was taken from here: http://www.mayoclinic.org/healthy-lifestyle/pregnancy-week-by-week/expert-answers/couvade-syndrome/faq-20058047 I give them all the credits.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see what you thought of this :3


End file.
